The Mummy
The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior To be added... The Scorpion King # King Pheron - Decapitated off-screen by Takmet. # Jesup - Throat slit by Memnon. # Thorak - Stabbed by Mathayus. # Takmet - Stabbed in the throat by Balthazar with a spear. # Emperor Memnon '- Fell into an explosion after being shot in the chest by Mathayus with an arrow. The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption To be added... The Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power To be added... Scorpion King: Book of Souls To be added... Between The Scorpion King and The Mummy # ''Mathayus (The Scorpion King) - Killed when the gods took his life away. He was later resurrected as a giant humanoid scorpion and turned evil. # Pharaoh Seti I - Hacked by Imhotep after being stabbed by Anck-Su-Namun. # Princess Nefertiri - Fell over the edge of a balcony after whitnessing her father's death. She was later resurrected as a woman known as Evelyn Carnahan. # '''Anck-Su-Namun - Committed suicide by stabbing herself when Pharaoh Seti's guards rushed in. Her body was shown afterwards when Imhotep attempted a ceremony to resurrect her, in which he failed. Imhotep later succeeded in bringing her mummified body back to life. # Imhotep '- Executed by being mummified and buried alive, along with all his priests. He was later resurrected. # '''Emperor Han '- Transformed into a terracotta statue, along with all his troops and horses. He was later resurrected. The Mummy # Hook - Burned to death when Johnathan accidentally pushed him onto a burning couch. # Warden Gad Hassan - Hit his head on a wall as a scarab beetle entered his body and worked its way into his head. # Mr. Burns - Life-force drained off-screen by Imhotep while injured from having his eyes and tongue ripped out. # Dr. Allen Chamberlain - Life-force drained off-screen by Imhotep. # Mr. Henderson - Life-force drained by Imhotep. # Mr. Daniels - Life-force drained by Imhotep. # Dr. Terence Bey - Killed by a brainwashed mob of Cairo townspeople, sacrificing himself so that Rick and the others can escape. # Captain Winston Havlock - Killed when his plane crashed. # 'Anck-Su-Namun '- Hacked to pieces by an army of mummies with swords, on Johnathan's orders. She was later resurrected as a woman known as Meela Nais. # 'Imhotep '- Fell into a pit of spirits after being stabbed by Rick and losing his immortality. He was later resurrected magically. # 'Beni Gabor '- Eaten by scarab beetles after being trapped inside the tomb. The Mummy Returns # Spivey'' ''- Life-force drained by Imhotep. # Red - Life-force drained off-screen by Imhotep. # Jacques - Life-force drained off-screen by Imhotep. # Shafek - Killed by pygmies. # 'Lock-Nah '- Throat slit by Ardeth. # Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell ''- Stabbed by Meela. She was later resurrected when her son Alex read a mystical incantation. # '''Mr. Hafez '- Torn to pieces by Mathayus while injured from having his arm melted by a curse. # 'Mathayus (The Scorpion King) '- Stabbed by Rick with an enchanted spear, causing his body to disintegrate into a mass of scorpions. # '''Imhotep - Committed suicide by falling into a pit of spirits after being betrayed by Meela. # Meela Nais '''- Suffocated by scorpions. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor # Chu Wah - Killed by the salt acid trap. # '''Professor Roger Wilson - Decapitated by Han. # Zi Yuan ''- Stabbed by Han. # '''General Yang '- Crushed between rotating wooden gears, along with Choi. # Colonel Choi - Crushed between rotating wooden gears while attempting to save Yang. # Emperor Han - Consumed by lava and exploded after being stabbed by Rick and Alex. Category:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Films